The present technology generally relates to a lens module having an optical system including six lenses.
Recently, mobile terminals have included camera modules, allowing for video telephony as well as image capturing. Further, as camera functions have gradually increased in mobile terminals, demand for mobile terminal camera modules to have high resolution and high performance has been gradually increased.
However, since mobile terminals are gradually being miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations on implementing high resolution, high performance cameras.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, camera lenses have recently been formed of plastic, a lighter material than glass, and lens modules have been configured of five or more lenses in order to implement high degrees of resolution.
However, it may be difficult to solve the problem of chromatic aberration in the case of lenses formed of plastic, as compared to lenses formed of the glass, and it may be difficult to implement a relatively bright optical system.